


Debate Of Sexiness

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [9]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Male politicians fight over who is the most attractive male politician
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Series: Crack Fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Debate Of Sexiness

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the Bush statues are just George Bush Sr and George Bush Jr, but just for this story, it's George Bush Jr and Jeb Bush

Donald Trump glared hard at the Bush statues, especially at Jeb. He hates Jeb. Trump gets his spray of black graffiti can out, shook it, and sprayed "JEB IS A BIG JOKE". As Trump was spraying away, he heard nearby coughing. Trump peaked over to see who it was. A tall dude with fair skin, eyes blue as Democracy and a thick Southern accent. Democracy, oh how Trump hated that party. And how Trump hated Bill Clinton.

"Dagnabbit, I've been caught like a worm in a freshly grown apple!" Bill coughed, "How did you found me hiding behind the bushes?" Bill continued to cough, he looked paler than Joe Biden's teeth. Bill kept on rocking back and forth, he was about to fall forwards until a woman smaller than him made him stand up. Trump's rage increased even further.

"Fuck you Hillary, I wanted that ugly ass redneck to fall down." Trump said angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about my sexy husband that way," Hillary responded, "In fact, he's the world's most handsomest man."

"No, I am!" Another guy showed up out of nowhere, he has pearly white teeth and a dashing smile. Joe Biden.

"You're joking. No chick could dig a guy who looks tired all the tim-" Trump rolled his eyes but then another guy shows up out of nowhere. He is considered to be the pretty boy of politics.

"Sup bitches? The name's Justin," the pretty politician said, "And everybody knows I'm the most attractive man in the world."

Suddenly, a reporter who looks like Stephen Colbert's brother shows up with a camera crew and a microphone.

"Good evening, I'm Chris Wallet," the reporter began to speak, "And I am here to report of what looks like a debate of who's the sexiest male politician. Pssh, it's obviously Bill Clinton."

"Thank you very much Chris," Bill Clinton nodded, "Why, I am as attractive as a crystal blue sky on a warm Arkansas day."

"Fuck you, and the others." Trump responded with his fists in the air.

"Wait a minute-" Chris Wallet spoke again, but then Trump punched all the politicians.


End file.
